Helpless In The Arms Of Danger
by Tsuma-chan
Summary: As she bent the outline of a Glock 9mm. was clearly evident through her jacket Sachiko x Yumi


A/N My eleventh fanfiction! Someone bring me some aspirin!

I had an aneurism writing this one. It was just one of those things that happen, please excuse my giraffe. Honestly though, this started out quite fun, but running dry faster than my coffee.

I sincerely doubt that anyone could grammatically fix this piece in less than an hour. Well, maybe if they had a Mac ;)

Please, enjoy a piece of very late night and too much caffeine with Sachiko and Yumi.

**Helpless In The Arms Of Danger**

Kanako gently put her head on Yumi's chest listening to the steady beating of her heart. She closed her eyes, and for a time nothing stirred in Kanako's room. She sighed, what a wonderful sound it was.

Kanako still couldn't believe that Yumi was actually in her bed. That she was sleeping in her arms with a soft smile on her face. Kanako traced Yumi's lips with the gentle touch of her index-finger and letting the feeling of Yumi's soft breath through her mouth play with her finger.

She leaned up and gently placed a soft kiss on Yumi's lips. She let it linger and cherished the feel of her lips gently pressed against Yumi's. She sighed deeply in content as she felt Yumi's breath mingle with hers.

And then ever so carefully, she let her head fall into the nook of Yumi's neck. She drew a careful deep breath through her nose, savouring the scent before falling back.

I'm hopeless, she thought, as she felt the stirrings of arousal.

Earlier that evening, they had been the representatives from Lillian during the festivities at the Hanadera summer festival. It had been a warm night and as they had wandered around the place, they had felt the heat and gotten thirsty.

Someone had brought some kind of alcohol with them and spiked the punch, which happened to be a punch Yumi really liked. After just four or five glasses the effect had set in, and after about eight she was drunk.

A teacher had seen, realized the dangerous punch and told Kanako to take Yumi home, but instead of bringing Yumi home in that condition, she had thought to let her sleep it off at her house, which was close by.

Kanako fought with herself and lost, and gently placed her hand on the thin pyjamas cloth covering Yumi's breast. She closed her eyes, trying to draw every sensation from her hand possible, as she ever so gently squeezed Yumi's breast.

The cloth quickly became an obstacle. Kanako knew she was threading thin ice, but her mind kept playing tricks on her, telling her that she could control it, that she was just going to peak, that she was just going to touch, that she was just going to... taste.

The bare chest beneath the cloth proved to be just a few buttons away and then... then the sensation of skin, breast... nipple. Kanako's eyes were glazed. Her mind holding this girl on a pedestal was subdued by raw lust, by desire, by primitive urges of promised paradise on the other side of arousal.

Kanako's hand went to her lap as she closed her eyes and held Yumi's nipple in her mouth, she was moaning as she rubbed herself gently...

The ability to reason long gone, she crawled down.

Kanako suddenly heard a loud bang, freezing her in her gentle movements of easing Yumi's panties past her knees. It sounded as if from downstairs. Someone was yelling? Her mother and...? She lay perfectly still, trying to hear what was going on.

There was some commotion closer by, and she suddenly realised that it was the doors along the hallway leading to her room being opened by forceful slams. She heard her mother in the commotion saying "Please, there is no one up here but my daughter."

The next door being slammed open was the one next to her room, and then she knew, she just knew and she tried to scramble out of bed. But it was too late as her door was forcefully opened. There was Sachiko Osagawara, another woman in a black suit and her mother.

Time just froze solid. Sachiko taking in the scene of a naked passed out Yumi, with her legs spread and then Kanako. Kanako molesting her in this comatose condition.

It was as if a wild animal suddenly sprang to life as Sachiko in a few quick steps was close enough to yank Kanako out off bed and send her flying into her desk. There she fell taking her chair and whatever books were on the desk with her down sprawling.

"Wait" she tried saying. But to no avail.

"Help me here" Sachiko told the woman with her, and in unison they quickly got the pyjamas back on Yumi.

"It's not what it seems" Kanako tried saying, but she too, was smart enough to know, that it was just stupidity and self preservation doing a dance, as if trying to convince someone, anyone, that the actions had been something resembling anything other than rape, and the words coming over her mouth were so low, that they were nothing more than and whisper.

"Pick her up and take her to the car."

The woman in black bent over and easily picked up the sleeping, unconscious Yumi. Being a member of the Osagawara protection unit, she was more than a match for the petite Yumi. She could have lifted ten of her if need be. As she bent the outline of a Glock 9mm. was clearly evident through her jacket.

Sachiko turned and closed in on Kanako. The fire in her eyes would have made a serial killer piss his pants and Kanako instinctively raised her arms in protection in front of her.

"Wait. Please, this was not..."

"If you ever get within 100 yards of her again, I will have you killed." Sachiko was drilling holes in the frightful eyes of Kanako and her voice as steady as a rock. "You know I'm an Osagawara. Do you understand me?" Her voice was as a chilling as dry ice. "100 yards."

The sudden smell of urine left no one in any doubt that Kanako had understood.

Sachiko turned, and as if an afterthought picked up Yumi's uniform, the telltale sign of her ribbons on top giving it away, then went straight by Kanako's mother, who was scrambling to get out of the way of the woman she now knew to be the granddaughter of a noble house, one of the richest and most powerful in Tokyo.

Sachiko quickly climbed into the car saying, "let's go" and sat next to Yumi on the other side of the woman now supporting her. She slid her arms around Yumi saying "I've got her" to the bodyguard.

When they got to the Osagawara mansion Sachiko had her carried to her room. There her private maid and one other had Yumi cleaned, dressed in a negligee and put in bed. All so carefully, as to not even stir the sleeping Yumi once.

"Make sure the uniform is cleaned and brought to my room in the morning. Don't wake us. If we are late for class so be it. And her head will probably be hurting so have some aspirin or something ready."

"Yes, Miss Sachiko."

"Good. Leave us be for now then. I will handle it from here."

Sachiko climbed carefully into bed, taking the sleeping Yumi in her arms. She kissed her temple softly.

"Nobody will touch you again..." She let her lips rest a bit on Yumi's temple again then pulling back and instead resting her forehead.

"I was so worried..." She let out a sigh and pulled Yumi in a bit tighter. "But you are safe now..." And with that she tried to get some rest, letting the worry and fright earlier dissipate in the comfort of knowing she had Yumi safe in her arms.

When she had called Yumi's cell and not getting an answer, she had tried the Hanadera School, where the teacher answering only had the answer that Yumi with her fellow representative from Lillian had left hours earlier in circumstances she described in few words. She had then tried the Fukazawa residence, where Yumi's mother said she hadn't seen her.

The worry began as a knot in her stomach as she tried reaching Kanako's residence, where she was told that her daughter had already gone to bed. But if Kanako was home, where was Yumi? It was a simple conclusion.

Yumi came to with a splitting headache. "Uhdadada" She said softly as she raised a hand and put it on her head. For a minute she just lay with her eyes closed. Though, something made her open her eyes. Something very close, breathing into her ear.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a beautiful wood carved canopy of a four posted king-size bed. She blinked, twice. Then remembered the soft breathing in her ear, turned her head and looked straight into Onee-sama. She blinked again.

She just stared. Completely blank. How? What? Why? ran in circles in her head, making her head hurt again. She closed her eyes. Feeling a mass on her chest, she found out that Sachiko had her arms protectively around her, which made her blush a bit.

Just for now, she decided to let the how's and the what's and the why's have a rest as it was making her head hurt more, she gently rolled over on her side, which made Sachiko tighten her hold on her mumbling "Yumi..." in her sleep. Yumi's heart took a few wrong turns and she smiled happily. She is protecting me even in her sleep, she thought.

Yumi lay perfectly still, resting in Sachiko's arm. Even with her headache, she had probably never felt so good. For a very long time she just lay there, looking at every speck of Sachiko, and when she couldn't stand it any more. She snuggled into Sachiko. Without regard for her sleep she hid her head deep in Sachiko's chest and pressed herself tightly into her.

Sachiko woke by the sudden shift in the bed and the 'attack' on her body. With her sleepy mind she felt Yumi in close, and instantly remembering the night before, she closed her arms around her tightly. So for a bit they lay like that, one not being able to get close enough to the other.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked with her head hidden, the words not more than a muffled mumble "Are you awake?" Just to make sure.

"Yes."

She felt Yumi squirming a bit and lessened her grip around her.

Yumi crawled up so her head was lying next to Sachiko's and for a moment they just lay there, looking in each other eyes.

Then Yumi cupped Sachiko cheek and gently leaned in and kissed her softly. It was just a moment, but enough for Sachiko's shocked eyes to mellow and close. It was a simple word she said when Yumi slowly drew back.

"Again"

//-----------------//

Don't mess with an Osagawara! Got that? Punk!


End file.
